Rain kisses
by Misila
Summary: Rin supposed it would take half an hour to get home. The rain would be faster.


_Free!_ does not belong to me. Neither does _High Speed!_

* * *

 _ **Rain kisses**_

.

Rin knew it was going to rain.

Actually, it wasn't him, but Haruka; but he'd witnessed his boyfriend getting too many colds to ignore the way Haruka's eyes shone when he sniffed when they left the restaurant, the slight tremor running through his eyelids when they closed as a tiny smile appeared on his face.

Rin supposed it would take almost half an hour for them to get back home walking; and public transport was dismissed. The storm looming above them would be faster.

Haruka was waiting for it.

"I want to swim," he stated, looking up at the grey sky, his fingers squeezing Rin's hand.

"It's going to rain." Rin pulled at him to make him walk faster, with little success. It's not like he was expecting Haruka to cooperate. "Come on, I don't want to spend the night nursing you."

A raindrop fell on his nose as Haruka looked away from the sky. Two more on his forehead and at last one caressed Haruka's cheek.

"It's not necessary," he replied, resuming walking again, without hurrying.

Even though Rin was still holding his hand, he looked at Haruka often; his boyfriend closed his eyes every few seconds and Rin didn't want him to trip, despite part of him thought it wouldn't be unfair.

But… it was also because, as shy raindrops turned into a rain that got heavier by the second, stop looking at Haruka became harder. His black hair got even darker; his pale face looked like a white canvas where someone had painted two skies.

Despite Haruka's fascination for the rain, sometimes it was him the one who had to tug at Rin's hand. Other times he stared at him instead of the sky, and then Rin had to force his eyes to look away from the beautiful creature that, thanks to a miracle –or many– was still by his side, looking at him with his eyes as wide as when he was a grumpy child, sharing his life with him.

They were both drenched already when a car passed them, faster than it should, splashing them as it drove over a puddle, but the fact didn't stopped that moment from breaking with a string of Rin's swear words. He let Haruka drag him across the zebra crossing, falling silent only when he felt such a soft kiss on his cheek that it could've been mistaken for the rain itself.

The need of scolding Haruka for doing that in public, deeply rooted within Rin's mind, vanished when he realised there was nobody on the street. _Of course_ there was no one: normal people didn't usually walk under the rain.

"We'll catch pneumonia," he complained.

The next kiss landed on his lips.

"Then we should keep ourselves warm." Haruka's free hand tangled on Rin's hair; he leaned his forehead on Rin's, never stopping staring into his eyes.

The suggestion lit something painfully familiar in Rin's stomach.

Instead of the absolute _no_ that anyone with more than two brain cells would've replied, Rin found himself thinking about how they could do what Haruka had requested without getting caught. It would take around fifteen minutes for them to get back home.

Way too long.

"Come here," he muttered, disentangling himself from Haruka's grasp and pulling at his hand. It was reckless, and if it went wrong they would be no longer known as successful swimmers but perverts with weird kinks, but Rin forgot about that when Haruka cornered him against the alley wall. "Woah," he breathed. "Is this why you wanted to leave so badly?"

Haruka almost pouted.

"Kisumi is too loud," he grumbled, and Rin laughed before kissing him, snaking his arms around Haruka's waist.

When he pulled back, part of Haruka's irises was hiding behind his eyelids, tiny raindrops caught between his eyelashes. His lips were slightly parted, waiting, and Rin dove into them again, not wanting to let go until they were reddened and swollen.

He shivered when a hand slid beneath his sweater; it wasn't only because Rin wasn't expecting it, but also because it wasn't as cold as he'd thought. He sighed against Haruka's mouth, grabbing his buttocks to pull him closer, as if they weren't already clinging to each other.

They stopped pretending the friction between their hips wasn't something they wanted, though. Rin threw his head back, hitting the wall behind him and trying to control his breathing as Haruka rubbed against him. The sounds Haruka couldn't keep himself from making didn't exactly help.

"I want to draw you," Haruka said then. It was such a random statement it would have made Rin laugh if he had had any air left in his lungs. He let out a shaky breath instead.

" _Now_?" he asked, looking away from the bit of sky between the buildings that made the alley.

"I can't do it _now_ ," Haruka replied, sounding frustrated, as he brushed a strand of red hair behind Rin's ear. The same hand slid down Rin's chest, across his abdomen, until it found the trousers' button. "But I want to."

Rin smiled, unbuttoning his boyfriend's jeans. He snorted when he sensed the swimsuit's fabric through his knuckles.

"Again?"

"Rain is water," Haruka simply said. Apparently, if it was clear enough for him, it should be for Rin too. And it was, somehow. Rin leaned his forehead on Haruka's shoulder when he felt fingers dancing on his crotch. "Will you let me draw you?"

He sounded so composed, as if he hadn't been trying to supress his groans only seconds ago, that Rin slid his hand along his shaft a bit roughly just to turn the end of Haruka's question into a moan that got muffled in Rin's hair. The fingers that were still pressed on Rin's chest scratched the skin as they closed into a fist.

"Only if you last longer than me," Rin whispered into his ear.

"You'll let me draw you _the way I want_?"

Rin didn't hesitated.

"Yeah."

He didn't have to look at Haruka to imagine his determined expression. He _did_ listen to his increasingly quick, loud breathing; he could also felt how Haruka's whole body moved following the rhythm imposed by Rin's hand.

Which wasn't a good distraction from what Haruka was doing to him. At all. It was still raining, and there were no pedestrians, but Rin wouldn't have noticed them if they were there. Haruka was damn good with his hands, and he'd already learnt to play dirty.

It wasn't as if Rin couldn't cheat, but remembering _how_ was hard when all he could see, hear, _feel_ was Haruka. He growled, teeth sinking where Haruka's neck joined with his shoulder, and Haruka's purr ran through his skin. Rin barely noticed he shuddered as his fingers got stained and Haruka's legs momentarily lost their strength.

Rin was thankful for the wall he was leaning on; his whole body trembled, though in that moment he didn't even know what _being cold_ meant.

.

Haruka's shower was shorter than usual. Maybe he was tired, maybe he'd already spent his daily time with water. When Rin, who had already showered himself, got into the bathroom, he found Haruka drying his hair with a towel, about to get out.

Rin stepped back when he noticed Haruka's glare, though.

"What's wrong?" Haruka tugged at the neck of his t-shirt, showing the mark of his teeth. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Haruka passed him and walked towards their bedroom. "At least I'll get to draw you."

"Draw…" It took Rin some seconds to understand what Haruka was talking about; he'd been feeling like floating since they'd gotten out of that alley. "No, you don't! You lost!" he reminded Haruka, walking behind him.

Haruka didn't even look at him.

"You came first," he stated, plopping on the bed.

"In your dreams." Rin sat down beside him. "It was you, when I bit you."

"You too."

"But that was after you…" Rin finished his sentence with a loud sneeze. Haruka bit down his laughter. "Don't look at me like that. I won, so you won't draw me today."

"You caught a cold," Haruka calmly pointed out.

Rin huffed. He couldn't deny it, despite he hadn't expected it –it was Haruka the one who got colds often, thanks to his disliking for umbrellas and coats–, so he just laid down, looking at the wall.

"We don't have training tomorrow," he mused. He was sure Haruka's bruise wouldn't heal in one day –that's why Haruka was annoyed–, but he hoped it wouldn't be so obvious when other people saw it.

"I could draw you," Haruka suggested. The bed creaked behind Rin, and then he felt Haruka's head bumping between his shoulder blades. "Unless you're _too_ ill."

Sousuke often said Rin let Haruka do whatever he wanted with him just because Haruka had a pretty face. Actually, Rin ended up playing along even when he wasn't looking at his boyfriend, so maybe the problem was more serious than that.

"I won't be too ill," Rin assured him, turning around until he was facing Haruka. "But we could've been arrested if someone had seen us," he added, "so I'll never go out with you when it rains again."

An inner voice –that sounded like Sousuke's– told Rin he was lying.

Rin didn't argue. He hugged Haruka when his boyfriend got closer to him, listening to the rain outside the window.


End file.
